Every Witch Way
by wierdchick
Summary: The boys are asked for help by a close friend/hunter to protect and help his daughter. Their job?  Break the spell binding her powers and keep her safe from demons and hunters, easy right? Wrong! Will they survive?  My 1st time attempting at writing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After three hours of driving, Dean pulled up to the motel, he took a quick glance at his younger brother who was now sleeping in the passenger side of his car, he turned off the gas, got out of his car and headed to the motel reception. A few moments later the black impala was parked outside of room 38.

"After the night we had I am looking forward to a good nights sleep" Sam said walking to one of the two beds in the motel room, while Dean was checking his messages. He held his phone to his ear, frowning while listening to bobby's worried voice on the other end. _**"Hey Dean, I hope you get this soon, I got a call from max today, he has been trying to reach you, call him, it's urgent, see you boys soon."**_

Before going to the bathroom, Dean looked over at Sam who was already passed out. He closed the tiny bathroom door and browsed his cell phone before pressing the dial button,_** 'max won't mind me calling at 3 in the morning'**_ he thought to himself.

_**"Yes?"**_ A deep sleepy voice answered on the other end of the line.

_**"Hey maxwell, its Dean, I'm sorry i took this long to get back to you but you know how it is"**_ Dean said with a smile, trying hard to hide his worry of what could be this important.

_**"Yeah I know, and its fine I am just glad you called, I know how busy you are but I really need your help, I need you to take a break and come and see me asap, I will explain **__**when**__** you get here."**_

Dean did not hesitate to answer, _**" it's done, Sam and I will be there in a couple of hours"**_

_**"Thank you dean, I knew I could count on you, well we'll see..."**_

Dean cut him off before he could finish, _**"does she know we're coming?"**_

_**"No she doesn't, I wanted to make sure before I told her, she really missed you Dean."**_ Dean could see him smiling on the other end of the phone.

_**"I missed her to, please don't tell her, I want to surprise her"**_ Dean couldn't help but smile.

After saying their 'goodbyes' dean hung up and headed to bed. They had a long drive ahead of them and he needed his rest.

Several hours later the black impala was on the road again. The brothers knew Maxwell Harper most of their lives, he was a close friend of their father and also a fellow hunter, he married a natural witch Donna, not the demon worshiping type, her powers were genetic, transferred down from generation to generation within her family, together they had a daughter Allison. Donna was murdered three years ago by an unknown demon.

Since Sam left for school Dean and John spent a lot of time at the Harper estate, the house was also used as a resting place for hunters on the road. Dean helped train Ally and they grew very close, he felt bad for not going to see her since the death of her mother.

"Dean, I just have to ask" Sam said, unsure of what to think of his brother being so deep in thought whenever Ally is mentioned, "what Sammy?" Dean asked glancing at his brother for a second before looking back on the road. Sam took a deep breath before staring nervously "I know when you went hunting with dad and Max I was always left behind and I only saw Ally once when I was twelve and she was seven,so i never really knew Ally"

"Spit it out Sammy" Dean snapped anxiously.

"did something happen between you and Ally? I mean did you,... You know?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

Dean knew this was coming, "no sam, nothing happened between us, yes we are close, she is like the little sister I never had" Dean said sternly, "after you left I didn't take it so well, it was the first real time I was without you, I was alone." Dean sighed

"You had dad" Sam said.

"Yeah but you know how dad is, it was all about the hunt for him and before I hunted on my own I helped train Ally and took care of her,the same way I did with you and it was good," Dean said as he took the turnoff into the town, "I love her just like I love you, yes, I am an ass and a womanizer, but that is one woman I would never do that to, she is my little sister" Dean finished,taking a quick glance at his younger brother.

Sam never realized him leaving affected Dean that much, sure Dean was pissed but lonely?, then again Dean's words were the closest thing to admitting just that. "I'm sorry Dean,... for leaving."

Dean smiled at his brother, "come on Sammy, we've moved passed that, now, wipe that sad girly look of your face". Dean was hurt when Sam left, more then he would care to admit, he was truly excited to see his Ally-bear, she is his family, his sister, _**'she must be really grown up now, definitely not the 17 year old teenager I remember, hopefully with no boyfriend so I won't need to worry about kicking his ass.'**_ Dean thought to himself feeling his anger rise with the thought.

"We're here Sammy" dean said as he drove through the already open electronic gate at the front of the estate, "home sweet home" dean whispers almost to himself, they pulled up in front of the familiar white three story house. The large double oak doors opened as a tall, dark haired man,with dark green eyes appeared in the door way. Dean and Sam are already out of the car getting there bags out of the trunk.

"Hey boys" max greets as he embraces both brothers into a warm hug, "its good to see you, its been a long time Dean" Max says looking at dean,then diverting his attention towards Sam before saying,"to long Sam".

Dean smiles,"its good to be home max, I'm sorry we couldn't make it around here sooner, you know, after..." Dean trails off sadly but tries to hide it, Sam interrupts "we're sorry about what happened to Donna"

Max smiles "thank you, her spirit is still here with us,...come on let's get inside, ally's taking a bath so we can catch up"

The three men made their way into the house, setting the bags down in the lobby, the stair case and kitchen to the left, the lounge, dining area, entertainment area and small ballroom to the right. The house was lavished with gold, white and cream colours with midnight oak furniture. It had a modern vintage feel, one would never imagine a family of hunters would be living in a place like this.

They made their way to the lounge when Sam felt nature calling, "hey Max, can I use the bathroom?" Sam asked, "sure, up the stairs, second floor, it'll be on your right" Max said with a smile.

Sam made is way up the stairs, seeing four doors on his right, being unsure of which door the bathroom is behind he opens the 1st door, the study, the 2nd door, the library, closing the door again he made his way to opening the 3rd door.

Standing in the large room was a very naked tan woman with long jet black hair,plumb and wine red highlights and deep chocolate brown eyes who is about to get dressed, at the door is a very shocked and embarrassed Sam,

"Yes?" She asked, glaring at Sam, "I uhm...I'm...bathroom" Sam could barely get the words out.

She continued glaring and raising her eye brow, "ok then, well firstly,I'm feeling generous today, so...I'll give you a few options, you can start by closing your eyes and your mouth cause that really doesn't look good on that cute face of yours, or you could turn around or close the door and leave of cause, I do not care what you decide, just decide now, unless you would like to get shot in the balls as if you were a pervert, which I really hope you're not."

And with that said Sam closed his mouth and turned his back, "I am really sor..." Sam's attempt at a feeble apology failed as he was interrupted " the bathroom is the next door" she paused turning her back to him" oh and next time, knock."

Sam muttered a small 'thank you' before closing the door behind him with a heavy sigh.

A while later Sam made his way down the stairs, still embarrassed after his uncomfortable encounter, he felt the need to explain himself. "I'm really sorry Max, I was looking for the bathroom and it was the wrong door, she was just standing there, it was an accident..." Sam tried explaining nervously,

"Its ok Sam, your still standing so that's a good sign that Al wasn't bothered that much, now relax" max said putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

They heard movement outside the lounge," Dad next time give someone proper directions" allison said as she entered, now fully dressed.

She looked at the three men, until her face lit up with a smile when noticing one, "Dean!" She yelled, half running towards him in the room throwing her legs and arms around him and giving him a peck as they held each other.

"Hell, I've missed you, damn look at you ally-bear! all grown up, and hot!" dean said, feeling so many emotions, happiness, excitement, shock at the woman he sees, sad cause he missed her,feeling he failed her for noting being there for her and feeling a sense of pride because of the strong woman she has become.

"What the hell are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming," ally said,smiling as she remembered his nickname for her, just then another woman's voice broke through.

"Honey, you need to check on the pasta." The woman said

Sam and Dean spun around in the direction of the voice, seeing a slightly older but beautiful woman with long brown hair and brown eyes, both brothers stare, not liking what they are seeing.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Dean shouted.

"Good evening boys" said Donna, with a warm motherly smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hi all, this is my first time writing and first fanfic, I am so nervous. I apologise for any mistakes made, I am doing my best to get the american dialect as accurate as possible. Thank you for reading. **_

_**I'm not really sure how this goes but... I DO NOT OWN Supernatural, I do however own the characters you do not recognise. There!,is that right?**_

**Chapter 2**

"What the hell is this? As far as I know Donna should be dead!" Dean yelled.

"Dean calm down" Ally said, standing in front of him as if to keep him from attacking her mother.

"I was serious when I said her spirit is still here" Max said calmly

"So this is the problem you need help with" Dean stated, pulling Ally towards him defensively.

Within seconds both boys had their guns out firing shots at the spirit. The shots hit Donna and she disappeared.

"Dammit Dean! Stop it!" Ally yelled, pulling the gun from him.

"I know this is hard Allison, but it needs to be done"

"Let me expl..." Ally started.

"Where was she buried?" Dean asked while waking out to his car, followed by Ally, Max and Sam. "We need to salt and burn the bones"

"She was cremated" Max said. Giving him a 'do you think I'm stupid look'.

"Well do you have any idea what she is attached to?" Dean asked filling the bag with salt

"Yes I do" Ally glared at Dean looking directly into his eyes.

"So, what is it?" Dean asked annoyed

"Me, and we both know if she doesn't leave willingly the only other way is to kill me, so shut up and let me explain" Ally said exasperated

"Fine" Dean said storming back into the house.

The men were gathered in the lounge when Ally returned from the kitchen with three beers and a glass of juice,she handed each of them a beer,pausing while staring at Sam, "Sammy?" She asked.

"Yeah that's me" he answered with a faint smile.

"Can we please just get on with it?" Dean snapped,getting their attention quickly, clearly still being very upset

Max started, "before donna passed, she cast a spell, if she dies and there is 'unfinished business' so to speak, her spirit will come back and finish things and only thereafter can she move on."

"The reason for mom's 'return' was to make sure the binding spell is reversed so that I could have my powers" Allison said.

"things didn't exactly go as planned, the result left Donna without some of her memories, including the memory of how to break the binding spell, cause Allison is her reason for not moving on, her spirit is attached to Ally" Max finished.

"Can't you ask another witch for help?" Sam asked.

"No we can't, there are hardly many natural witches, those who are left are very careful and a practising witch can't break a spell of a natural witch" Max said with a heavy sigh.

Dean thought about this for a moment, "so this is why you need our help?"

"Yes, but get settled in first, we will talk about it later, you boys must be tired and hungry" Max said getting up from his chair, the three youngsters followed.

Sam and Dean moved to the lobby to collect their bags, "I need to get supper ready,... o Dean?" Ally called, he turned his head while walking up the stairs.

"If you have trouble finding our room, feel free to ask Sam" Ally said mocking Sam with a smirk on her face.

Dean struggled to hold back a laugh but let it out when he noticed the annoyed and uncomfortable look on Sam's face.

Dean decided to let Sam have their father's room, when they visited Dean would share a room with Al while john took the room across the hall.

The brothers made their way to the second floor in silence, until Sam spoke, "what did Ally mean by our room?"

"When ever I stay over we share a room" Dean said nonchalantly.

"And a bed?"

"Dude seriously since when do you care who I sleep with?" Dean said slightly shocked.

"I know you said it isn't like that but she is older and probably experienced,... you're not kids any more, besides her dad would kill you" Sam lied, not knowing why it mattered to him.

"yeah she is grown up now" Dean laughed but it was quickly replaced by a serious protective face," but I sure as hell don't want to talk about that experienced part, that just freaks me out." Dean said as they got to Sam's room. "Go get some rest" he turned towards the other room and left Sam.

Dean's relationship with Allison confused Sam, He didn't like her much, he was not sure why that was, or what annoyed him about her but he just didn't like her. It was a foreign feeling to him, between his brother and himself, he was the nice, considerate, more trusting one. He felt a hint of jealousy when he thought about how close Ally was to his brother but he refused to let that show, there is no way he could be jealous. He dosed off into a deep sleep due to the thoughts racing in his head.

After taking a shower Dean joined Ally who was still in the kitchen, he was happy to see her, he stared at her, amazed at how much she has matured, not only mentally but physically, "hey Ally-bear, what's for dinner? Burn-a-roni?"

She drew her attention away from the oven, "really funny, watch it winchester, unless you want to sleep with the dogs tonight."

"Since when do you cook?" He asked with a smile,

"Since always, you just kept me to busy to notice, besides, that time mom did most of the cooking" she said sadly.

The feeling of guilt hit Dean like a freak train, "I'm sorry I wasn't around, I let you down. You needed me and I didn't make time"

Ally walked over to him and gave him a hug before looking him straight in the eye and saying, "ha ah, its no big deal, you were out saving the world, spending time with Sam,wich I am happy about, I totally get that. so why should I love you any less? it really is ok, I'm proud of you" she assured him.

He offered her a small smile, "it is good to be back"

"Good, now do me a favour, set the table then get dad and Sam, dinner is ready" she gave him a small peck on the cheek and turned her attention back to the oven.

After dinner, Ally decided to go to bed, Max and Donna finally had alone time with both boys.

The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence when Sam started. "Donna, Dean and I are really sorry for earlier"

Donna smiled, "no problem, I know how our hunting instincts are, but we have more important things to take care of. Max told you why we needed help but that is only a small part of it."

"Ok we're listening" Dean said and Sam nodded.

"Two hundred years ago one of our ancestors, Nancy made a deal with a demon. She struggled for so long to fall pregnant but she finally did. The baby was a still born, she summoned a demon knowing he wanted the power of our family for so long. The deal was simple, her baby lives and the only thing he wanted was her first female grand child, She agreed. When her daughter discovered her pregnancy, Nancy decided against the deal and fled with her family, staying in hiding and using every spell she could think of to keep the demon from tracking them. Generations were taught to hide themselves from him but that method failed this time. I'm not sure how he found us but he did." Donna explained

"So you were murdered by him?" Sam asked.

Donna let out a sigh answering "I had a run in with one of his pawns, the point is now that I am no longer living..."

"Ally is the next best thing" Dean said feeling his heart tighten, he could never let anything happen to her.

"And that is only part of why Allison is in danger," Max said

"Who or what else is she in danger from?" Sam asked

Max took a deep breath,"Other Hunters"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**A/N: Hey all! I have had major internet problems, sooooooo frustrating! I will do my best to update as often as possible. It is almost 4 in the morning here in South Africa and I have been hard at work to get this chapter posted, I do have a question, the story is under Romance and Supernatural, who do you think Allison has the Romance with? Thank you all for reading, I truly appreciate it. Thanks again.**_

Dean and Sam looked at each other then back at Max and the spirit of Donna.

"So let me get this straight, there is a demon looking for a sidekick and wants Allison for her powers cause of some promise an ancestor made, other hunters know about this and they see her as a threat so to them the only solution is killing her. Lastly the only way she stands a chance alone is with her powers, powers she doesn't have due to a binding spell that Donna can't remember?" Sam asked making sure they have all of the facts.

Max nodded,"yes, that is about right" he confirmed.

"Does Ally know about this?" Dean asked.

Donna and Max felt guilty, she looked at the floor before the answering. "No she doesn't" Donna noticed Dean's fists tighten,and so did the two other men, " Dean, you know how Ally is, if I told her I knew who killed me and why she would have gone after him, this is something she can't do alone, she won't stand a chance and I am NOT. going to send my daughter to her death". Donna had tears in her eyes and disappeared but still listened.

Max looked at the boys lost,"that is where you come in, I am not going to be around long enough to take care of Ally, I can't just leave her without knowing she will be protected and helped to fight this, Donna and I trust you boys, we know how you feel about her Dean and you will never let anything happen to her. Please, promise me you will help her" Max was getting emotional, he knew something Dean didn't catch but Sam did, he decided not to push the subject.

"I promise, but tomorrow you are telling Ally everything, I am not going to keep things from her" Dean said getting up from his seat.

Max nodded, "we will" Max promised. Both men turned to look at the younger Winchester.

"Sammy?" Dean said

Sam may not like Ally but he liked her parents. He knew it would kill Dean to lose her and Sam couldn't deal with that, Sam decided just because he didn't like her doesn't mean she deserves to die, "I promise Max"

Dean gave his brother a nod of thanks, "I'm off to bed, and remember Max, tomorrow and no later" with that Dean made his way to Ally/his room.

The following morning Dean woke up to find no Allison, he got up and made his way out of the room to check on Sam but instead he spotted Sam standing near the stairs. He walked towards Sam and started speaking but Sam put a finger to his mouth, to quiet him, Dean obeyed hearing the commotion.

Downstairs, Max and Donna explained everything to Ally.

"Allison we didn't have a choice" Max said, the hurt evident in his voice.

"No dad, you did, you have never lied to me about anything, you always told me to be honest but you lied" Allison spoke feeling the lump in her throat, at the brink of tears but refusing to let them fall.

Max looked at his daughter, "we need to protect you"

Ally let out a small laugh, "seriously?, being honest and preparing me is protecting me, I am not a child! I am not helpless or stupid, you taught me to protect myself, how can I believe in myself when you won't believe in me or even trust me?" Ally asked but Max remained silent, defeated. " I thought so" Allison said turning her back walking down to the basement.

Sam and Dean walked back towards the rooms, "I'm talking a quick shower then going to speak to her" Dean told Sam.

Sam looked at him unsure, "Do you really want to do that Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yes I'm sure Sam, I let her down before when she needed me, I am not doing it again" Dean replied frustrated.

Dean made his way down to the first level of the basement, from upstairs it looked like the perfect home of a wealthy normal happy family, the basements on the other hand was something out of a special agent movie, it was a hunters dream, everything you needed to kill anything would be here, well kill almost everything but the Harper's liked being prepared. He walked down the stairs to the lower level. The training level. Visiting hunters didn't know about this place, John and Dean did of cause, Dean and Ally spent a lot of time here, he knew exactly how she blew off steam. Listening carefully, walking towards the shooting room.

Ally ceased fire and spoke without looking in his direction "Did you know?"

"Yeah, found out last night" he paused. "We both know how stubborn you are but I also know you get where they are coming from"

Ally sighed, "I do, but I still believe they had a choice, they could have kept me in the dark about everything they do, all the evil in the world but they didn't, and I'm grateful, because of that I know how to protect and defend myself and also how to protect others and I love knowing I can help people with or without them being fully aware of it, if I knew about all of this sooner I could have been prepared, the spell would have been broken by now and I would at least stand a fighting chance" Ally said swinging the gun around in frustration, luckily for both of them she is over qualified to handle a variety of weapons, if she wasn't the conversation would have never been this far.

Dean took the gun from her, pulled her towards his chest and held her. He knew she would never cry, showing to much emotion was never her style, she let her guard down slightly but only around him and her parents. "I'm here for you ally-bear, Sam and I will help you and I won't ever let anything happen to you" he said gently and sincerely.

"Sammy doesn't like me" she said with a fake baby sad face," Thank you Dean" she finished with a small smile.

"Go and speak to your parents ok, please" he asked, she could hardly ever not listen to him. She nodded, he gave her a small kiss on her forehead and she walked away.

Ally walked into the kitchen where both her parents were, her father sat with his head in his hands at the counter. Her mother gave her a small smile, it was obvious she had been listening in on her talk with Dean.

"Hey honey" Donna said. Ally smiled slightly at her parents while walking over behind her father putting her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry daddy" Ally said kissing her father's cheek as he returned her hug, they silently promised to start fresh on the situation.

A while after spending time with her father, he went to find Dean and Ally decided to help Sam look for a way to break the spell in the personal family library. She walked in seeing Sam sitting with an old diary, every witch in the family kept one.

"Hey Sam" she said with a smile, trying to be nice for Dean's sake and because she truly believed Sam was a good guy, she will admit she was trying to get a kick out of teasing him,not to his face of cause, he still should have closed his eyes as soon as he spotted her naked. "Find anything yet?" She asked

He looked up at her quickly before turning back to the diary, "hey, no I haven't and this is only the first of many" he paused, Sam wanted to at least try and be nice, it would mean so much to Dean, "how are you?" He asked, unfortunately those three words came out harsher and colder than he meant.

Ally held his cold gaze, "when Dean or my parents are not around, do. not give me that pretentious bull shit Sam, I get it, you don't like me and right now I don't think I like you at all but we both love Dean and we have to work together on this so tolerate me when you need to but if you're going to act like a bitch, then leave me, the, hell, alone" she said with venom but as calmly as she could.

Sam was shocked at her honesty and guts, "FINE" he said

"FINE" Ally smiled

The door burst open as Max rushed in throwing a bag at Sam, "what the hell?" Sam asked.

"Pack all the books you need Sam, go and help Dean in the basement,fast! we don't have time, Allison come with me, pack your things, anything, whatever you can just take what you need or whatever." Max said in panic.

Ally has never seen her father in this state before, "Dad what's going..."

"There isn't time to explain honey, now come" Max said and Ally obeyed.

She rushed to her room to find her mother's spirit already in there with one bag fully packed and busy with the second, " I've packed most of your essentials and shoes, now this is just for your close, don't worry, Dean will explain" Ally felt the feeling of dread and hated not knowing what was happening but she trusted her parents.

After packing they rushed down through the basement, through a tunnel into the emergency escape cave/room where Dean's car was parked with both brothers already inside.

Max stopped looking at his beautiful little girl, he was not going to upset her by letting her see him cry. Dean took her bags and put them in the trunk and gave the harper's a moment.

Max started, "you need to go honey"

Ally looked at her father confused, "you're not coming?"

"No"

"Why not?" Ally asked confused.

"Its my time baby, before your mom died she had a vision, we knew this day was coming" Max said putting his hands on her shoulders trying to comfort her but he knew it was useless.

"NO" Ally said firmly but barely a whisper.

"I love you more than life itself, I truly mean that, I am so proud of the strong woman you've become and I would give my life if I knew it could save you, damn YOU ARE MY LIFE!" Max said tears threatening so badly he could hardly breath. Ally couldn't speak, she lost her mom but since having her mom's spirit there she has learnt to make peace with that, she was not expecting to have her father taken away as well.

Donna walked over to Ally and hugged her, the first time she has felt her mothers touch since her mom's death. "I love you baby"

"I love you" Ally said still in shock then looked over at her father and threw her arms around him.

"I love you so much daddy" Max tears falling while Ally stubbornly tries holding back.

"I love you Allison" Max said before he reluctantly lead his daughter to the car kissing her forehead as a silent goodbye.

Max looked at the boys. "Take care of her" then looking distinctively at Sam with a Sad smile. The boys nodded speechless.

Ally refused to look back as the car sped off away from her home, until something caught her eye, shadows reflecting off the windows. Sam and Dean saw it to and knew what it was but stayed silent.

Allison couldn't contain herself, she turned her head looking out back at her house in the distance consumed by black smoke spiralling out of control around it.

Allison's tears fell as she whispered "oh no"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey all, I apologise for the wait. I haven't been feeling well and this really isn't a good chapter**__**. I tried getting it done through my headaches and fevers, and I finally did. Thank you for all the feedback, I honestly appreciate It more then you know. I think in the next chapter we might find out who Ally ends up with, I love the idea of Ally/Dean and Ally/Sam but she can't have both, or can she? (Kidding). Thanks again for all of the Alerts! Mwahugz**_

Sam was sitting at the table with his laptop in the cheap motel room, they have been driving all night to get as far away from the demons as they could, making sure they were not being followed. It was an hour after sunrise. Dean was getting ready for bed and Ally was already fast asleep, she hasn't said a word since they left her house. Sam felt bad for her, himself, Bobby and Dean were the only family she had left, he remembered the last conversation they had, he made it indirectly clear that he didn't like her and she made it painfully clear that she knows it and probably feels the same, he doesn't know why he feels like this girl stole his big brother from him but then again he was the one who left years ago, Dean and Sam got passed that but since Ally, Sam found himself reminded of that and that guilt, if he never left his family, Jess would never have met him, she would be alive, living a happy normal life. He sighed and decided to get ready for bed. Dean was already in bed with Ally's head now on his chest, stroking her hair sadly. Dean wanted so much to take her pain away but he promised he would be there for her. He kissed her forehead and went to sleep.

Dean woke up hearing the shower, he looked around the room, he was alone, just then the door opened, Allison stepped into the room with three bags of food and coffee. "Good afternoon sleepy head" she said with a smile putting the things down on the table as Sam came from the bathroom, Dean gave Sam a confused look before snapping at Ally. "You went out alone?, what if something happened?"

"But nothing did, now get up, and eat up" she said calmly still with a smile. Dean knew better than to push her to talk about her feelings so he did as she said.

They sat in silence for a while, Ally spoke first "any plans yet?"

"We're going to bobby's and see what we can figure out, he might know someone who can help us" said Sam trying to play nice.

"we could take turns driving, we'll get there faster" Said Dean, getting a look from Sam for speaking with food in his mouth.

Ally smiled having an idea, "no way, we stay over here tonight and make a few stops on the way, we need a break and we could go to the local bar down the street tonight."

"That might be risky, the sooner we get to bobby's the sooner we can figure this out," said Sam not wanting to drag this out to much. Ally looked at Dean with pleading eyes, he knew this is what she needed.

"A few days won't matter Sammy, after everything I think this is needed" he said giving Sam a look, Sam nodded in return not liking the idea but understanding.

"Fine" Sam simply said with a sigh, defeated.

"Thank you Sammy" said Ally with a smirk, Sam knew it was fake but Dean looked happy.

Ally was in the bathroom getting ready, she tried her best to put losing both her parents in the back of her mind, she knew if the demons and hunters knew she was with the Winchester's, Dean and Sam would be in trouble to and that scared her. "Ally hurry up" Dean shouted from the room, she smiled satisfied with her reflection, she needed to have a little fun. She walked out of the room to find Sam and Dean staring with open mouthed at her.

"wow" Sam whispered, Ally didn't hear him but Dean did and he didn't like it. Sam cleared his throat, "are you letting her go out like that" he asked Dean softly, looking at Ally in her tight purple tank and denim mini skirt. Dean snapped out of it. "Ally go put on some clothes"

"Are you serious?" She asked, annoyed but slightly pleased at Sam's expression. She looked back to Dean then turned to her bag grabbing a pair of dark wash low cut skinny jeans. "Fine" she said giving them a look before saying, "turn around Sammy, o wait you have seen me naked to." He turned around anyway. Ally wasn't bothered by Dean seeing her like that, she wasn't bothered by anyone seeing her this way, she just wanted to annoy Sam and by the looks of things it was working. 'Let's see what else I can do to get under his skin tonight' she thought to herself. "Ok I'm ready" she said with a smile.

A few minutes later they were sitting in one of the black crescent booth's in the bar/grill, the waitress brought their food, looking slightly envious of Ally, who was sitting between the brothers.

"So Dean, are we on?" Said Ally, Sam didn't really get it but he waited.

"I don't think its a good idea Ally-bear, I don't want to leave you alone," said Dean, he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Please... Pick one, we'll see if we still have it" she said smiling, Sam looked at them confused.

"Red head in blue, at the bar, next to the blond" Dean said looking at Ally.

"Do you boys want a drink?" She said as Dean moved for her to get out of the booth. Dean shook his head smirking while Sam was silent and confused. "Fine, I want one," she said walking towards the bar.

Ally purposely stood next to the red head at the bar, the bartender walked over to her, "what can I get you" he said with a flirtatious smile. "Vodka and lime please," said Ally, he gave her a nod, made her drink saying "its on me" sliding it over to her.

"It seems like you're lucky with the men tonight," the red head said as Ally turned to face her.

"And, it seems like you want to get lucky with my cousin, that is why you have been staring at him right?" Ally shot back, she was annoyed by this girl but this was Dean's one night fling type.

The blond spoke next, "so you're related to those guys, can you hook us up? I'm really into tall men". To Ally it almost seemed like these girls were flirting with her to get to Dean and Sam.

"I will see what I can do with my cousin" she said looking at red, "but the handsome tall stud has other priorities to take care of tonight" she said looking directly at the blond flashing a cocky smile. The blond girl looked at Ally embarrassed, obviously assuming Ally and Sam were together. Ally walked back towards the boys sliding in close next to Sam to rub salt on the blondes wound.

"We have a bite with the red, blondie over there actually has a thing for Sammy, but don't worry I saved you, totally not your type," she said fighting to hold back a laugh, she knew Sam wasn't interested and she did him a favour but it still annoyed him and she loved it.

"How do you know what my type is?" Sam asked irritated that she thinks she knows everything about him.

"Easy, your into brains, not booty, and that girl would just drive you insane, she isn't one who likes or can really talk, just like her friend, besides, if Dean is having fun, who's babysitting me?" she said and knew she was right. Before Sam could speak Dean got up.

"Ok kids, play nice" he said walking off towards the bar.

Ally and Sam sat in an uncomfortable silence, Ally decided to get a drink again and Sam did not want one, in fear of being poisoned by Allison, or maybe that would be a better option to sitting like this.

"vodka and lime?" The bartender asked

"Yeah thanks" said Ally, sensing someone moving beside her.

"Hey honey, you wanna dance?" The half drunk guy said, he was kind of cute but the amount of alcohol faded most of his obvious good looks.

Ally looked over slightly making sure Sam was watching, then she scanned the room and spotted Dean at the pool tables with 'red' but his attention was on Ally. "Sure" she replied.

Waking over to the dance floor with the guy,he made his first mistake before their dancing really started, he brushed his hand over her ass, she decided to let it slide, she wanted to get out of this place and now she knew how. She continued the dance and knew exactly what provocative movements would turn him on but she made sure it wasn't that obvious to others. He grabbed her roughly, grinding against her. She looked over at Sam and spotted him walking towards Dean.

"Dean, let's go, I don't like this," Sam said looking over at Ally, Dean looked at the guy pissed, but stayed calm.

"Sorry sweetheart, family business." Dean said to 'red', she looked upset but smiled. Dean and Sam walked over to Ally, but Dean stopped Sam just a few feet away. "Wait, watch this" he said with a proud smirk.

The pig as Ally now named him stood behind her and started touching her stomach, trying to move his hands under her tank, still grinding against her, Ally pulled his left hand gently, moving her thumb over his wrists, then she squeezed twisting his hand, forcing him to spin around so that she was now behind him. Suddenly the music stopped, the only thing that could be heard was the screams of a pig. Everyone was now staring at Ally and the pig. She twisted his arm a little more. "Be a good boy, say you're sorry and you won't do it again" Ally said calmly

"Jack help me, get this bitch" 'pig' said to his more sober friend.

"No way dude, you can get your ass kicked by a girl but I, am not, taking my chances" Said Jack laughing at his friend.

Ally smiled "that isn't a nice thing to say to a lady" She paused twisting his arm again. " now is it?"

'Pig' screamed louder this time, "I...I'm sorry!, I won't do it again!, please, just,.. just let me go, please!" he begged.

Ally looked at him satisfied, "good" she said simply. She walked over to Sam taking her jacket, Dean walked towards pig, helped him up and punched I'm in the stomach, causing him to fall again, Dean also being satisfied now. Ally smiled and walked out, followed by the brothers.

"Really Ally-bear, bar fights?" Dean asked.

"He was an ass, he deserved it." Ally gave him an innocent smile, and that got her an annoyed look from Sam.

Dean smiled pleased and proud, "no one messes with my girl"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**A/N: Hey! I am so so so sorry for the long wait, had my cousins wedding where my daughter was miniature bride, my little angel looked so pretty, such a proud mom! I will try and update as soon as I can. I am kind of stuck on this story and I need help, where can I improve? Is anything unclear? Please feel free to let me know, anything will help. thanks for all the alerts! Will update as soon as I can. Mwahugs!**_

"Damn it Allison! Stop that!" Sam snapped as quietly as he could for the sake of a sleeping Dean in the back seat. It was Sam's turn to drive, they have been on the road all day since before dawn and they needed to find a motel before sunset.

"Shut up Sammy" Ally said softly continuing to tap her leg with her hand just to annoy Sam.

"Grow up"

"Bite me big foot"

"You wish midget"

"Asshole"

"Screw you"

"I'd be screwing myself before you would get it up" Ally 'punched' back.

"Are we there yet?" asked Dean, still half asleep.

"Sorry, did we wake you?" Sam and Ally both asked at the same time.

Dean looked at them confused for a moment, "no,... Sammy, pull over, I'll drive from here." Dean said stretching his arms.

Not long after Dean started driving, the arguing started as well.

"No way, you and bars do not mix" said Sam

"Its late, the next town isn't for a few hours, we need to eat and sleep" Ally tried reasoning. Sam gave up knowing Dean would take her side. Dean turned the car around and headed back to where the motel was.

And there they were, at a table in a bar again, Allison felt bad for messing up Deans plans the night before. Dean was already looking for new pray. Sam was beyond pissed but tried controlling it, he couldn't believe this girl got her way with Dean, why would Dean give in to her? A woman!. Sam was snapped out of his trance by Ally and Dean laughing.

"I was good, so therefore I was the best teacher" Dean said with a huge smile

"Ok I'll admit, you were, but that was then" Ally said teasingly

"I only get better with time, I was so wonderful you still remember it" Dean pushed back

"You don't forget your first kiss, besides I had a major crush on you" Ally said.

Sam finally caught on "you were her first kiss? I thought you said nothing happened"

Dean answered, "yeah we kissed but nothing else happened, we not like that, we're to close," Dean paused, "now excuse me, I see a cute blond with my name on it" Dean winked before walking off.

Ally looked at Sam, "hey do you wanna leave?, I.. I'm getting tired"

Sam sighed "sure" he said as he motioned to Dean letting him know they were leaving and taking the car. None of them wanted to be alone together and to Ally being in the room was better then having to sit here in boredom, she could watch tv, or sleep, and Sam could do whatever he and his laptop did.

Ally and Sam both decided to watch tv in silence, some silly zombie movie. The silence was disturbed by the ring of Ally's cell."Hey D" Ally greeted, "ok I'll tell him" she said laughing, "don't worry, we're playing nice, see you later, and I'll leave a pack of condoms next to the keys" she said teasing. Sam heard Dean yell something like "why the hell do you have condoms?" Ally laughed it off, "get back to your date, love you." She hung up and turned to Sam. "Dean and miss Shelly are still at the bar, he is spending the night at her place but, he might pick up the car before then"

When Sam turned to Ally he was furious, she was confused, not knowing why. "What the hell are you playing at!"

"What are you talking about? What the hell is your problem!" She raised her voice slightly in defence.

"You, are my damn problem, you kiss Dean's ass and you tried kissing mine, you hook him up with girls and act like it doesn't bother you but it does cause you're in love with Dean, which is the only reason you play nice with me." Sam shouted

"You have no idea what you're talking about, I AM NOT, in love with Dean, I love him yes, he has been the closest thing I have had to a brother and I don't kiss ass, I was trying to be nice a few times before but you are the one who got all bitchy" Ally was also shouting now. "What the hell do you want from me Sam?"

"Stop your games!, he IS my brother, not yours!. We are stuck taking care of you and helping you. Your parents are dead and you look like you couldn't care less. They died for you and I am NOT going to let my brother do the same thing.". Sam finished, he did not have a chance to continue if he wanted to, Ally's fist met his face and his world turned dark, the last sounds he heard, sounded like, someone crying.

Allison grabbed Deans keys and rushed out to the car, grabbing her sling bag, she always had 4 loaded hand guns in it, with extra bullets. She walked back to the room, she felt bad for hitting Sam and knocking him out, what he said really hurt her and he made her cry, no one makes Allison Marie Harper cry. She left the motel room after grabbing everything she needed, she left her clothes, she had more then enough money in her bank account to get more clothes and she had enough cash with her to last a few days. Walking away from the room she spotted Dean walking towards it, she rushed in the opposite direction and hid behind the ice-machine hoping he didn't see her.

Dean entered the room not seeing Ally or Sam, "Sammy?" He called, he heard a groan coming from the other side of Sam's bed. "What the hell happened?" He asked, Sam sat up despite the throbbing pain coming from his face.

"I'm sorry, I said some things, and Ally hit me, where is she?" Sam asked

"I swear Sammy if something happens!" Dean held his head in his hands, "get up! she can't be far"

Allison was walking through town, there had to be a bus station around here somewhere, she knew Sam was right, her parents were dead and she was leading Sam and Dean down that same road, she didn't ask for this but it is her problem now and she needs to deal with it, without getting the people she cares about killed. Deep in thought she walked down a dead end road. She turned around, noticing two men standing a few feet away from her.

"Hello there Allison" the taller man greeted. Ally squinted trying to see the men in the dark, she knew that voice but she was unsure.

"Harry, Del, is that you?" She asked

The shorter of the two being Del stepped into the light followed by harry "yeah, it's us" Del answered

"Hey, be careful Del, she might use her demon mojo on us" Harry said

"We're sorry Allison, we have known each other for years, but as hunters, we can not risk you running around" Del said taking a knife from his pocket

Ally knew this was trouble "wait, guys there is nothing going on with me, I have no powers, I am under a binding spell, I am not going to do this with you, you should know me better"

"We have to end it before you have your powers, that kind of power will change you, we can't let that happen, I'm sorry Allison" Harry said

Del started towards Allison with his knife in hand , she knew she did not want to kill her friends but it didn't seem like she had a choice, she decided, knock them out and run. Ally twisted her body to the left, avoiding being stabbed, she grabbed Del's wrist, twisting his arm she punched him in the face before kneeing him in the gut and kicking him away, she didn't notice a new man appearing next to Harry. The man grabbed Harry, swiftly twisting and breaking his neck. He then appeared behind Del, who was moving towards Allison again. He grabbed Del from behind,also breaking his neck, killing him. Allison looked at the man in shock, she looked over and saw Harry's lifeless body.

"You, what did you? Who are.. " Ally started

"Good evening Miss Allison" he greeted "beautiful name, I am Terence, no need to thank me, I need you, so I can't let you die" his blue eyes then turned black, "I will see you soon, I hope the spell will be lifted by then or I won't be as kind towards you or what is left of your loved ones"

"Son of a bitch, get away from her!" Dean yelled as he and Sam made. their way toward them. The man vanished. Dean rushed toward Ally embracing her " damn it ally-bear, don't you ever do that again, I will not lose you, ok!

"I'm sorry Dean, I'm so sorry" Ally said

"Guys let's get back to the motel ok" Sam said

Walking back to the motel Dean never removed his arm from around Ally's shoulder, they were all on high alert for anything. "Now that the hunters know about me they will hunt me, Del and Harry were my friends and tonight they wanted to kill me as if I was no different from the evil we hunt" Allison started, her eyes stinging but she pushed back the tears.

"We will get through this Ally-bear, you are not evil, don't think that way when it is so far from the truth, trust me" Dean said, he truly believed that, he never believed Sam was evil and he felt the same for Ally, he would always protect and take care of them. they were now nearing the parking lot in front of the hotel, "I'm going to call Shelly to cancel,"

"No Dean, don't do that, we will be fine," Ally said

"No! Im not risking coming back and finding you gone, and that demon" Dean tried but Ally interrupted,

"I promise I will stay, Sam and I are adults we will deal with it, if not I will call you, as for Terence, he won't be showing up for a while so don't worry" Allison explained.

"So what? Your on a buddy, first name basis now?" Dean asked frustrated, but Allison's glare cracked him. "Fine, but call me if something goes wrong" he said kissing her forehead then going to his car.

When Ally returned to the room after her shower she found Sam sitting on his bed with a bottle of whisky and two glasses. He looked at her and handed one glass to her. "What is this?" She asked confused.

"Whisky" Sam said stating the obvious, she raised her eyebrows in return, "a peace offering, starting over?" He asked hopeful.

Allison gave Sam a small smile, sat down beside him and accepted the drink, "Thank you" she took a sip "whisky was dad's favourite, after a hunt he would come home and spend time with mom and I, with his glass of whisky in hand, then he would tuck me in, and kiss me goodnight," she paused finishing her drink hoping to swallow the lump in her throat, "I would sneak out of my room, sit on the staircase and watch my parents dancing, they were always so happy, I miss them, I do, dad didn't need to leave me to he could have stayed and fight, but I guess its done and I trust he had his reasons" she finished

"Our dad gave his life for Dean, for us, I think secretly we both resent him for that, I admire the fact that you don't feel that way towards Max" Sam said honestly.

A little while and a few drinks later...

"You're kidding?" Sam laughed.

"No I'm not, I loved stealing Deans clothes, it was cute seeing him run around panicked and naked." Allison replied. "Dean and i are really not in love, we're family" she smiled

"Allison, I'm sorry for being a jerk and saying all those things, yes I'm wasted but I mean it, you are cool, I just didn't take the time to know you." Sam said.

Allison opened her eyes slightly, "you were right, I left cause I figured I would be doing both you and Dean a favour, you didn't ask for this and I'm sorry." Allison said

"Don't be, you never asked for this to, we had a choice, Max asked us to help and we promised, we had a choice to say no, so don't apologise" Sam said placing his hand on her's reassuringly.

"ya know, me 2 Sammy, for being a bitch, but that is done with, to starting over and being goooooood buddies" she raised her glass and Sam followed.

"Oh, and I am sorry for walking in on u naked" Sam smiled remembering.

"Nooo! Don't lie Sammy" Ally said

"I'm not, really," Sam defended

"Really? You liked what you saw, that is why you couldn't look away," Allison said teasingly, Sam blushed and was silent but shook his head 'no'. "Ok! Ya say no" she got up, downed her drink and took Sam's drink from him, putting it on the bedside table, she moved over to him standing between his legs, she gently shoved his chest causing him to lay back on his elbows, she moved down, towering above him. Putting her hands on either side of him, she moved closer, their bodies and lips almost touching. " Prove it" she whispered. He placed one hand on the side of her face drawing her closer before he closed the distance between them. They didn't remember the last time kissing someone felt this good or maybe the alcohol helped?, so gentle and becoming more passionate as their tongues found each other. Sam's hand moved from her face to behind her head, gently grabbing her hair, his free hand moved to her lower back, turning her on her side next to him, she pushed her body against his and he returned by pulling her closer, they wanted more. They stopped, needing to catch a breath,

"Sammy, I, can't," Ally said between breaths, Sam looked at her confused. "No no no, we're wasted, we should" she said between kissing him. She was thinking about the condoms in her bag because when she got started, she hated stopping.

He stopped her, "I know, I am sure that i want you, but not like this, you need to be sure, and we need to be sober" she pulled him into a kiss again, smiling against his lips. Sam got what she was trying to say wrong but she felt happy that he did.

"I am sure Sammy, thank you, you're right I agree and I'm am sorry for saying you can't get it up, I literally feel different now" she said smirking, returning to kissing him.

Ally never cared about men or what she did with them, they never cared and she was ok with that, Sam was something else, he had the chance to bang her right then, and she was hoping he would, but he refused, she felt herself falling. Not only falling asleep but also for Sammy Winchester.

Dean got to the motel room, opening the door slowly not to wake Sam and Ally. First he saw his bed, empty, he felt worried, until that feeling turned to anger when seeing Allison in Sam's bed and arms asleep. He walked over to them, 'fully clothed,' he thought with a sigh of relief. He was still upset about the night before and seeing them in bed made it worse, he noticed the almost empty whisky bottle, he knew nothing happened between Ally and Sam and they probably just passed out after getting to drunk but, he still needed answers, And he wanted them, now, if nothing happened the night before, he was going to make sure it stays that way.

_**A/N: So Sam and Allison. Why is Dean so upset by the idea? Are things going to get better or worse? Will they solve all the personal issues and break the spell before Terence shows up again? Stay tuned!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I am deeply, truly sorry, had no internet access and I honestly feel terrible about neglecting my story. I do have an idea for a sequel to this story though and i will be introducing a new character (a little closer to home), problem is I know exactly where this current story goes but I need help or tips on how to get it all out. This is my 1st time writing remember. PM's or mails on that subject would be appreciated. Thank you all for reading. **_

_**Tot volgende keer! (Until next time) MWAH**_

_**Supernatural behoort nie aan my nie!**_

_**(I do NOT own Supernatural!)**_

Chapter 6

Dean was waiting on Sam to get out of the bathroom. They needed to leave the motel soon if they wanted to make it to Bobby's before dark and he needed to have a talk with Sam before Ally got back. He wouldn't let her leave alone but she was up first, leaving a note saying, she has gone to get some breakfast and as a sarcastic gesture she put the time she left on the note as well.

He loved both Sam and Ally and seeing them in bed together was just.. Well weird and gross, and, just not ok,.. And whatever.

There is no way in hell he would let his brother and sister 'hook up'. The women Sam hooked up with in the past, usually ended up dead, no offence to Sammy of cause but they were trying to keep Ally alive. As for Allison, she wasn't the settling down type, she was a lot like Dean. The only man she really loved other then her father was Dean, and that said love, was not romantic.

So Sam could end up broken hearted, Ally could end up dead and Dean? Well he could end up grossed out, hurt and heartbroken if Ally-bear or Sammy got hurt in anyway.

Sam walked into the room thinking about his kiss with Allison the night before. He wasn't sure about her feelings towards him, but he knew that he was crazy about her. 'What if she was just drunk, or just in the heat of the moment?, the only way to be sure was to wait until he spoke to her alone. Sam felt nervous, excited and happy about being alone with her again. Dean's possible feelings about this was the last thing on his mind. He turned towards his older brother, who had a strange look on his face.

"What happened last night?" Dean asked looking directly at Sam, then at the floor as if he wasn't really sure if he wanted to know.

"What?" Sam asked confused. It finally registered after Dean gave him a stern look. "We made peace, got drunk and passed out" Sam said quickly. He didn't want to lie to his brother but judging by the look on Dean's face, Sam didn't exactly have a choice, besides he needed to speak to Allison again first. He didn't want to get his hopes up so there was no point in telling Dean. Sam told himself not telling his brother everything was not really a lie either.

Dean looked at Sam for a moment. "Good, I don't want anything happening between you and Ally. We have more than enough to deal with as it is and that will just complicate things more."

"Are you in love with her?"

This caught Dean by surprise. "NO Sam. I have explained how I feel about her to many times before, But I would prefer it if you don't fall in love with her."

"Hey, we didn't get along, we made peace for the sake of keeping her safe and for you, cause we all need to work together to achieve that, we both realise that you love us and we can't keep fighting." Sam paused trying to get through to Dean, they really didn't need to do this now, not until he knew how Ally felt, "I'm doing this because I know how much she means to you and we made a promise that I intend to keep. That is all there is to it and that is all she is to me, ok?"

Dean was defeated, after all they were sleeping with their clothes on, besides he knew Sam was not Allison's type and she wasn't the girl next door for Sam either. "Ok Sammy, let's start getting our things together, I want to be at Bobby's before dark."

Sam breathed a silent sigh of relieve, he couldn't explain what he and Ally were if he wasn't sure himself but he would cross that bridge when he and Ally got there. He heard the door opening and looked to see Ally walking in with food and coffee. She glowed in the morning sun. He turned around quickly hoping Dean didn't notice his sudden goofy smile.

"Good morning boys, see Dean? fifteen minutes, and I'm still in one piece" she smiled.

Soon they were on the road again."You must be glad we finally have a lead on a real natural witch, I'm sure Stella can help us, and also Bobby said he can't wait to see you." Sam said.

Ally smiled not really wanting to. "Yeah, I'm glad, I missed uncle Bobby."

Sam feeling lost just nodded. He wasn't sure what he could do anymore, Allison seemed different. He tried speaking to her but as soon as he did, she shut down, she tried to hide it but he could feel it. He was worried now. 'What if she regrets last night? What if she still doesn't like me or want me? Was she really just drunk? Does she remember what happened? What if she didn't?' The questions where as disturbing as being stuck in a room full of sirens. He decided it was best to wait till he had a chance to speak to her alone. He was scared shitless but if he didn't find out it would drive him insane.

Its funny how anything Allison related drives him insane in so many different ways. That thought made him smile

Sure there was the attraction, passion and lust, sure that was great but to him it was a lot more, it was emotional, he didn't know what to call it but he cared deeply for her, knowing now that chances are slim for them made his feelings a little clearer. He shook his head trying not to think about the night before. Though it felt good to remember, in some strange way it hurt.

"Earth to Sammy" Dean shook him lightly, Sam was to consumed by his thoughts to notice they were at Bobby's place.

Dean looked at Sam worried. "Dude, what was that?"

"Sorry, I spaced out" Sam said honestly.

"Yeah" Dean knew something was bothering Sam but he wasn't going to push it, yet.

Bobby rushed out of the house towards the car, Ally met him half way, running and jumping into the arms of the older man. "Uncle Bobby" she said, truly smiling at him, the first real smile since she got back to the motel this morning.

They embraced in a warm hug, "Geez Allison, you really have grown"

"I missed you Uncle Bobo"

Bobby laughed at the memory of little two year old Allison having trouble with his name, "I missed you, ... O hey boys" he greeted after remembering the boys were there.

After dinner Bobby was up to speed with everything, Dean was outside helping him with his truck. "Is Sam ok?" Bobby asked, "I get why Ally seems a little off and honestly I'm glad she is dealing, that girl is to much like you, especially when it comes to hiding her feelings" he paused giving Dean a blame look for being an influence on Ally. "Sam just seems, distracted"

Dean thought this over then it hit him. "Bobby I need your advice" Bobby gave him a nod.

"Sam and Ally were like oil and water as soon as we got to the Harper's, last night they made peace, got drunk and passed out, I found them like that but with clothes on" Dean said relieved at the knowledge. " I asked Sam about it and he said, they agreed to make peace and work together. He knows i don't want him and Allison involved, but, since our talk he has been, well... sulking I guess, and you know that is not how Sam is while on a job." Dean took a breath and gave Bobby a moment to think about that. "As for Ally, since this started she has been dealing like she always has, acting like nothing was getting to her".

Bobby nodded acknowledging this to be true and expected from Allison. Dean continued, "but since this morning she has been keeping to herself I guess"

"Do you think it has something to do with Sam, and that Sam's behaviour changed because of your talk this morning?"

"I'm not sure what to think Bobby, but its possible"

"And if you mean what I think you mean, how do u feel about it?"

"I don't like it, Sam's past girlfriends end up dead, and I don't know what I would do if that happened to Ally. Sam is the settling type and Ally isn't. I love them, so its like incest or something" Dean explained.

"Damn boy, you are some other kind of stupid. Allison isn't a baby anymore and Sam is a grown man. You can't decide for them. If there is something between them, you can accept it or risk losing one, if not both of them." Dean was silent, he never thought about it that way before. "If you could choose someone for Sam or Ally, who would it be?" Bobby asked looking directly into Dean's eyes.

Dean just realised something, he looked back up from the ground at Bobby " I would want them to be together" he paused "but I need to get used to it first, it still seems so gross to me"

"Let's get inside, you kids need to rest. Stella is expecting you at noon so you can't sleep till the sun shines up your ass" Bobby told Dean, putting a hand on his shoulder while walking back to the house. Stella

was a woman Bobby knew, and also a witch very wise and had a lot of information. Hopefully she knew something about how to help Allison and the boys.

Meanwhile Sam made his way to the kitchen to speak to Ally while Dean and Bobby were outside. She was sitting at the table with a cup of hot chocolate. She looked up at him, "hey" she half smiled

"Hey" Sam replied, the next ten minutes went by painfully as they sat in silence. Sam didn't know where to begin. "How are you feeling? You know after last night...". Neither of them heard Dean and Bobby enter the house.

Ally jumped in almost immediately " no hard feelings Sammy, we were drunk, things happen when you drink to much you know, we kissed, it felt good but let's forget about it, we're adults and that shouldn't mean anything, so... don't feel obligated to apologise for it." She said in almost one breath.

Sam felt his heart sink, "wait!, no! I wasn't going to apolo..."

Ally got up from her chair, to place her mug in the sink "I don't want this to be weird Sam. We're doing this for Dean and so that I can kill Terrence... And thank you. I'm glad you cleared things up with Dean before things got blown out of the water." Allison said still with her back to Sam. "Goodnight Sammy" she walked out not wanting him to see the pained look, now clearly visible on her face.

Sam was at a loss for words, he could go after her but her words were sinking in to slowly, his body refused to move. ' Shit! She heard us this morning' he thought. He then realised he messed up his chances of being with her, and right now he believed she was just to drunk and that the kiss they shared really meant nothing to her. He couldn't tell if his conversation with Dean upset her or not, but that didn't matter now, she made it clear that the night before was a mistake.

Bobby stared at Dean, "you better fix this boy!" He then stormed off to his room. Dean went into the kitchen, it hurt him to see how confused and hurt his little brother was. "Hey...are you ok?"

"Yeah I am fine, no problem. Things are good, Allison and I will never get involved, so that gives you one less thing to worry about. Goodnight Dean" Sam stressed the last part in a rush and hurried to his room.

Dean got into bed next to Allison, he knew this was his fault, she was laying with her back to him instead of cuddling up to him as she always would. "Hey Ally-bear, you awake?" He asked. He received no response from her,though he knew she was awake, he put his arm around her waist and kissed her head gently.

The following morning went by quickly but painfully. Sam was at the table early hoping to try and speak to Allison again but she was not there, he was quiet and only spoke when spoken to. Ally didn't have breakfast with the guys hoping to avoid Sam, Allison's excuse was she is nervous about their meeting so she was not hungry, Dean wasn't buying it but knew better then to push the subject. He was worried about his brother and sister, and he felt guilty.

When it was time for them to leave for the ten hour drive to Stella's house, Sam was trying to get out of going and Ally was trying to convince Dean that he could go with her while Sam stayed with Bobby. Bobby was pissed about the childish way Allison and Sam were handling things.

"I don't want Sam here, all of you are going to Stella's. Besides if this demon attacks you will need all the help you can get" Bobby said seriously.

Allison had enough to deal with, there was no way she could handle being stuck in a car with Sam right now. "Uncle Bobo, we'll be fine, I'm sure Sam has better things to do then babysit me, like working on how to make people believe things that are not true."

"And I am sure that things will go well, Ally will have her powers so that she can leave seeing as she can't get away from me fast enough." Sam narrowed his eyes at her.

'Is that what he really thinks?' Ally asked herself. "Keep Sammy here please, for all we know, he could just hand me over to the demon seeing as he made it clear I mean nothing to him and he would love to get rid of me!" She started raising her voice.

"I don't need this hypocritical shit, I was trying to help her but..."

"I never asked for his help, and I don't want it!." Allison was screaming now, tears threatening. Dean was in shock. witnessing the strange fight between the two.

"Shut the hell up and get the hell out of my house before I throw you out!." Bobby shouted before Sam could speak. Allison turned first and off towards the car getting in the back, Sam then followed but stood outside of the car waiting on Dean who was speaking to Bobby.

"Bobby, look I'm sorry but I have no idea of what to do with those two" Dean said frustrated

"Well if you weren't such a bitch about them, this wouldn't be happening. You have a dangerous demon to worry about and a girl to protect, them being together would have been better than this childish drama bull shit." Bobby sighed before taking a deep breath trying to calm himself. "I don't want to see you kids back here if this isn't solved." Dean nodded. Bobby was right, this was his fault. Being stuck together on this trip could be exactly what Ally and Sammy needed to work things out or at least be friends.

Dean let out a frustrated sigh, "Lord help me"


End file.
